Over you
by GOTTAxHAVExFAITH
Summary: At the end of season 6 there never was a shooting. Callie is still mad at Arizona and this is how Arizona copes... eventually CALZONA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **unfortunelly I don't own any of the Grey's anatomy-characters, they are all shonda's creations. and ofc ABS has all the rights...

**Rating:** Safe for now, will probably get Mature later on though

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Summary:** At the end of season 6 there never was a shooting. Callie is still mad at Arizona and this is how Arizona copes... eventually CALZONA

**Anyways: enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_I'm living, loving, laughing over you_

_Tossing, turning, trying over you_

_Kicking, screaming, crying over you_

_Wanting, needing, dying to get over you _

_(Beth Hart - Over you)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Over you<strong>

Arizona couldn't help but sigh as she filled in the paperwork that was needed for her patient's treatment. A chore she normally didn't mind doing even if it wasn't the most exciting one.

Now however she was starting to think that paperwork was indeed, like her colleagues always claimed, invented by Satan himself.

She was well into er 37th hour of her 38-hour shift and the paperwork had been the only thing left to do for her before she could head down to the locker room, change and get the hell out of here as fast as possible.

Fast enough to avoid Callie that is.

The raven haired woman was still mad at her, for what exactly she didn't know.

True, they had broken up but as far as Arizona was concerned that had been what was best for both of them since they both couldn't give one another what the other needed.

One had wanted a child while the other had just wanted some chickens.

So yeah, they broke up, quite civilized even, no real fights and no bad words and accusations thrown around. So as to why exactly Callie was mad at her right now... She had no clue.

So after first spending days trying to get the other woman to talk to her and tell her what was bothering her, Arizona had eventually given up. Not having the thrive nor the energy to bother anymore.

Now she just stuck her left over energy into avoiding Callie as much as possible.

She spend her days staying in the PEDS-wing as much as possible and when she did have surggery she went in at the last possible minute just so she had no time to linger around and run into people.

Finally having finished all of her paperwork the blonde snapped close the case file she had been writing in and glanced at the clock.

11.57 it read.

Figuring that leaving three minutes early wouldn't be the end of the world she told the nurse occupying the nurses-station that she was done for the night and silently left the wing.

Whilst taking big strides she was at the locker room and out of her clothes in no time. Quickly she hopped into one of the showers, thanking whomever designed the building for being considerate enough to have made separate shower stalls.

God knows how incredibly awkward it would have been to have needed to shower with a certain, naked orthopedic surgeon.

And god knows how much of a struggle Arizona would have had as not to jump Callie. That one elevator kiss slip-up would have been nothing compared to that.

In fact, Arizona was already having a hard time now too, simply trying not to think of how she and Callie had shared a stall and what they had been doing in said shower stall turned out to be quite a feat itself.

Resisting the urge to let her mind (and hands) wander, she turned the water temperature down to it's lowest point and scrubbed herself clean in what must have been a record time.

After that it wasn't long before she was ready and out into the cold, Seattle night air. Breathing in deeply she briefly contemplated actually going home but that thought was hurriedly thrown aside when she remembered her previous nights.

Even long before Callie, Arizona had had trouble sleeping, the nightmares about both her brother and the 'tiny coffins' weighing heavily on her mind.  
>Spending her nights with Callie had helped though. The other woman had been there for her without fail whenever the blonde had once again woken up in cold sweat, with a pounding heart and on the verge of screaming.<p>

Now that security was gone however and the nightmares had seemed to have tippled in intensity whenever she did manage to fall asleep. Something that also wasn't a normality these days, her sadness indulged thoughts and mushing keeping her awake.

But not wanting to dwell on that any longer, Arizona burrowed deeper into her warm coat and set out towards 'The Lounge', a blub/bar which she had frequently visited lately.

Unfortunatly the Lounge wasn't as homely and joyful as Joe's was but this too had been one of the sacrifices she had to make in order to avoid Callie's, and in this case also Mark's, evil stares.

The Lounge was quite a trendy club. With a big dance floor, a long shiny white bar that was illuminated by blue neon lights and was the work space of a series of young, sparsely dressed bartenders.  
>It was the kind of place of which from two blocks down you could already hear it's music pounding out loud and once you got even closer you could actually feel your bisy vibrating along with the deep bass beats it generated.<p>

The surgeon didn't mind though, it was a welcome feeling, she was due for some change anyways.

Having reached her destination Arizona shrugged out of her coat and handed it to one of the wardrobe people before making her way into the main room.

She glanced around for a bit, not really interested in the dancing mob of people but more to get a feel of the club's vibe for the night. As usual she got the feeling as if about 95% (id it wasn't more) of the people in here were just looking for a quick and dirty hook-up that could of course later be blamed on the alcohol.

She wasn't here for that tough. No, she was just here for the drinks and anyone trying to get her into their pants could just piss off for all she cared.

Hopping on to one of the (also trendy looking) bar stools she ordered herself a rum and coke to start off with.

Now with a drink that would surely numb her senses for at least a while she was ready for the night to begin!

* * *

><p>Dozens of minutes later Arizona was already quite inebriated and she could feel the tips of her fingers starting to tingle.<p>

She didn't care though, it was a strangely liberating feeling and things actually didn't seem too bad right about now.

So whilst occasionally sipping her rum (she had forgone the coke after drink number four), she loosely swung her legs as she tried to build a house out of a bunch of coasters.

In fact she was so focused on her current task that at first she didn't notice when someone sat next to her.  
>It wasn't until said person reached over and grabbed her drink did it catch her attention.<p>

Startled by the hand that had suddenly entered her line of vision her epic house of coasters collapsed and she turned an annoyed look towards the person that had interrupted her.

The look quickly turned into a glare however as soon as she saw that the stranger was sipping (well more like chugging) her drink.

She stared at the man, not really knowing what to say as he looked right back at her over the rim of the glass.  
>Finally he seemed to be satisfied and with a loud "Aaaah" he sat the glass back down. "Man I was thirsty!"<p>

...

Many long minutes of silences stretched on as Arizona and the stranger both stared at each other, with glazed over alcohol induced eyes, both in shock and pure amazement.

The silence was suddenly interrupted however by a sudden giggle that ripped through the air.

However much she tried, the blonde couldn't help herself but burst out laughing at the pure unexpected absurdity of the situation.

Fueled by the alchol already in her system she continued laughing and was soon joined by the man.

They both laughed until their eyes filled with tears and every time they started to calm down they'd glance at each other and would start up all over again.

"Woosh" Arizona let out, wiping the tears from her eyes and throwing the man a smirk. He smirked right back and she swiftly stuck out her hand in order to introduce herself. "Hi there man-stranger! I'm Arizona".

They shook hands as he replied (to her amazement) equally as cheery: "Hey there rum-girl! I'm Jack."

At that he waved over one of the bartenders and ordered two glasses of rum, one of which he slid in front of Arizona to "make up for kidnapping" hers.

Sipping her drink the blonde batted her eyelashes and giggled once again.

"Now now Mr. stranger you aren't trying to hit on me are you?"

Yep.

She was definitely bordering on drunk right now. She would never have been so forward to a stranger normally, especially not a _male_ stranger.

Jack let out a bellowing laugh at this, apparently quite amused by this quirky blonde woman. "No worried rum-girl, I normally go for the same gender if you get what i mean!"

Now it was Arizona's turn to laugh as she felt herself relax some more knowing she wasn't trying to be seduced. "Me too!" she let out while excitedly clapping her hands before grabbing hold of her glass again and raising it towards him.

At this they clinked glasses, said their "cheers" and soon where engaged in a good, albeit drunk, conversation that had the blonde laughing again for the first time in three weeks...


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclamer: ****unfortunelly I don't own any of the Grey's anatomy-characters, they are all shonda's creations. and ofc ABS has all the rights...

**Rating:** Safe for now, will probably get Mature later on though

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Summary:** At the end of season 6 there never was a shooting. Callie is still mad at Arizona and this is how Arizona copes... eventually CALZONA

**Anyways: Thanks for the reviews and the story/author alerts for last chapter. They really cheer me up and bring a smile to my face everytime I here the sound of my mailbox telling me I've got mail! :)  
><strong>

_I'm living, loving, laughing over you_

_Tossing, turning, trying over you_

_Kicking, screaming, crying over you_

_Wanting, needing, dying to get over you _

_(Beth Hart - Over you)_

* * *

><p><strong>Over you<strong>

**Chapter 2.**

Mark walked into Seattle Grace Mercy West's cafeteria to find his best friend grumbling under her breath and looking extremely annoyed as she repeatedly stabbed her fork into the bowl of salad that sat in front of her.

"Hey there sunshine" he quipped as he plopped himself down opposite of the Latina, earning himself a glare from her. "What's eating you?" he asked, not at all faced since lately he had gotten quite used to her foul moods.

"Nothing, Mark" she barked, finally shoving the bowl of food away from herself.

"Well maybe something, or _someone_ should. You obviously need to get laid." Mark concluded while taking a bite out of his standard lunch and in his mind already running down the list of all the sexy nurses that might be able to show his friend a good time and get her to loosen up.

"I don't need to get laid Mark. I'm just pissed ok! Now leave me alone!" Callie almost snarled at his smart ass comment, getting sick of his insistent tries to get her to bang some nurse she didn't even know.

At this the plastic surgeon threw up his hands in surrender. Not wanting to piss her off even more he kept silent and simply continued on with his apple. If Callie didn't want to talk about what was bothering her then fine, he wasn't going to push any further.

Just then however his friend blurted: "Arizona has disappeared."

Raising his brow in question at this he waited for her to elaborate since he knew that if Arizona had really disappeared he would have heard about it before this moment.

"Well ok, not really disappeared... more like gone very unnoticed..." she trailed off while shrugging at her own stupidity. Even though she and Arizona had broken up she had still noticed the lack of Arizona-spottings. It was as if the blonde suddenly didn't work at the hospital anymore, a thought she actually contemplated in a brief surge of panic before calming herself down with the knowledge that she would have heard if the blonde had really left.

"I thought you were mad at her?" Mark responded, confused as to where this was going.

"That is so not the point!" she let out while running her hand through her hair in a frustrated manner. Ugh, why couldn't Mark just be less of a guy sometimes and just understand what she meant!  
>"The point is that she can't just ignore me, that's just rude!"<p>

Ok so yeah, she may have been a bit on the rude side too lately but that was no excuse for Arizona to suddenly start ignoring her and act like she didn't even exist.

"I mean what is she even doing with her time! She's never at Joe's either and I heard that she doesn't even hang out with Teddy anymore!" Now Callie had finally voiced her thoughts there was nothing stopping her from going into a full blown rant about what had been occupying her mind for quite some time.

Opening her mouth to comment some more about the blonde's recent absence she was stopped short as the tell tale sound of rolling wheels entered her hearing.  
>Having heard that sound before a thousands of times she was immediately alert and on the look out for the only person that she knew who was stupid and silly enough to actually wear heelys.<p>

And sure enough: there was Arizona. Rolling in with a smirk and a red tray that, Callie bet, was surely filled with some sugary goodness.

Callie watched as the PEDS-surgeon stopped short and glanced around the cafeteria as if she was looking for something. She however did conveniently manage to not look into the direction of Mark and Callie's table and the latina briefly wondered if that was done on purpose.  
>Pondering that Callie kept on looking without shame and saw the blonde frown a little when she obviously hadn't found what she had been looking for. It wasn't long however before a, to Callie unknown, man sneaked up behind Arizona and playfully covered her eyes with both hands.<p>

The orthopedic surgeon kept on watching in amazement as Arizona immediately brought out one of her famous dimpled smiles and turned around to punch the guy in his arm as she balanced her tray in one hand.

At this the guy made a funny face and rubbed the spot that she just hit before grinning and taking the blondes tray and leading her towards one of the deserted tables at the far end of the cafeteria.

"Who's that with blondie?" Mark said, unknowingly voicing his friends thought.

"I don't know" she shrugged, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, not at all willing to show her jealousy of the man for receiving one of her ex's 'super magic smiles'.

Mark, being the idiot that he was, fueled her jealousy even more by adding: "Are you 100% sure she's gay though? Cause even as a guy, even _I_ can see that he is good looking."

"Gee thanks Mark" Callie sarcastically responded while rolling her eyes at him before getting up, muttering something about a surgery that she needed to prepare for and heading out, leaving her best friend to wonder what he had done wrong.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other end of the cafeteria Jack was still rubbing the spot Arizona had hit him on stating: "I can't believe I put up with you and our abusive relationship."<p>

Arizona giggled lightly "Serves you right for almost making me drop my tray and making me ruin my treasures". To prove her point she grabbed one of said treasures and took a big bite out of it, moaning slightly as the taste of the glazed donut hit her tastebuds.

Jack too grabbed one of her tray and dug in and, though she normally was very protective of her sugary goods, this time she didn't mind one bit.

After that one drunken night at the Lounge in which Jack had kidnapped her drink they had actually hit it off greatly. Finding that other than both of them being gay they did indeed have a lot of things in common. So once they had left the lounge Arizona had, to her own surprise, invited him to her home where they had watched a ton of movies and pigged out on popcorn before both falling asleep on the couch.

The morning after they had continued their friendly banter and nice talks and thus a friendship had began to form. A friendship that had grown exponentially when they had found out that they surprisingly worked at the same hospital and were able to share lunch every day.

This had lifted Arizona's and Jack's spirits greatly, both of them being in need of a friend at the moment due to her recent break up and the fact that he had just moved here and hadn't made any friends yet.

So yeah, she was glad to have found Jack and if that meant she had to share her food than so be it.

"Sooo how does it feel to be out in the cafeteria again rum-girl?" Jack inquired after having finished his part of the lunch. He too had been having his lunches in his own office, not really looking forward to sitting alone in the cafeteria and enduring the stares that he as the 'new guy' was sure to get.

But, as soon as he had found out that his new found friend had been avoiding the cafeteria too, he had suggested making a deal. A deal that they had both agreed on quickly and included the rule that they should both start eating in the cafeteria again. Together that is.

Arizona being his safety buffer for the stares he kept getting and he being Arizona's safety buffer in the form of distracting her whenever the topic of Callie entered her mind.

It worked out perfectly.

And while helping each other out, they certainly had some fun along the way!

"It's fine actually" the blonde responded, shrugging a bit. "Glad we didn't have to sit at the table right next to Callie though. I'm not positive if I would have been safe from having a salad bowl thrown at my head" she joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit before she once again got sucked into her sadness filled thoughts.

Jack, getting her drift opted to change the topic and went on to talk about what the could do tonight. "You want to go out and grab some drinks or stay at home and have a movie marathon again?"

"drinks would be great" she replied, knowing that's what they both wanted anyways "we can do the whole broken-hearted, eating ice cream and watching movies thing tomorrow when we are hung over."

She smirked, knowing how cliche their previous movie night had been with the ben and jerry's and the broken hearted love stories they had shared. Not that it mattered though, in fact the whole night had been a great help to both of them. Both being able to voice their thoughts about their recent breakups (which was also the main reason for Jack to have moved to Seattle) had lifted a weight of off both of them.

"Brilliant plan for a blonde!" Arizona's new found friend easily joked back earning himself another smack and a righteous "I'm super smart" as a comeback.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter two of my story...<br>Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
><strong>

**Anyways, please let me know what you think and drop me a review, would really appreciate it :)**

**thanks,**

**GHF**


End file.
